Machines have been provided for exercising the lower body. For example, squat machines generally have the user place a weight on the user's shoulders. Other squat machines have the user hold barbells or dumbbells. Another machine for the lower body is the leg press, on which the user sits and pushes a plate with the user's feet. These machines typically use the gluteus maximus muscle of the user as a stabilizer.
What is needed is an apparatus for exercising the lower body that engages the gluteus maximus muscle of the user.